


Putting On A Show

by poetssoul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, M/M, Mystery Spot, PWP, Panty Kink, S3ep11, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean, bra kink, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetssoul/pseuds/poetssoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time writing smut, and by only using my experiences of reading other people's smut and watching the episode it is based this idea came to mind, so please excuse anything inaccurate.</p></blockquote>





	Putting On A Show

The light shone in from slightly parted curtains of the dingy hotel rented, bars of the rays slicing wherever it landed over the thinned blankets that served their purpose at least for the two grown men who slept under them, awaking one of them due to the intrusion through the hung fabric earlier than usual, but the opportunity was used as a way to pick on the younger adult who laid in the adjacent bed, for that was what normal siblings did, and it was long overdue especially due to the fact that the one who initiated the playful attack was scheduled to die within the next year after the deal made had gone through.

After the limbs tucked under the bedspread were uncovered from the protection served and stretched out from their lengthened duration of being inactive, he sat up to where the expanse of knitted fibers pooled into the folded lap until they were shoved aside in order for those legs to dangle off of the edge of the mattress before the next move was made. Calculated for it’s entire strategy mapped out, the elder Winchester slowed the pace of motion as he pushed the rest of his weight off of the cushioned surface and stepped over to the table positioned in between where the radio sat. Index and thumb distanced from each other as they found their place on the volume dial, and turned it loud enough to awake the other. Quickly, he hit a button to turn it onto his preferred station and let it play the song that currently was being played before he ushered back to sit down like he had not been the reason for the machine to start, boots pulled onto the only uncovered part to make it appear more convincingly of his innocence, poised perfectly as the anticipation was built at the resulting blare of sound from the speakers.

“It was the heat of the moment, telling me what your heart meant, heat of the moment shown in your eyes.”

A smirk subtly appeared on Dean’s lips as he watched his younger brother while he laced his shoes during the ascent of his awoken relation, “Rise and shine, Sammy!” he called over the verse of telling me what your heart meant. 

“Dude, Asia?” 

“You love this song and you know it!” 

“Yeah, and if I ever hear it again I’m going to kill myself.” Sam threatened, hoping it would make his four year older sibling change his mind over what they were listening to, to no avail.

“What? Sorry, couldn’t hear you.” sarcasm stained his voice, for they both knew fully well that it could be heard despite the slight increased volume that brought along the jerked motions considered as dancing to the music that poured into the room just as they both pushed from their spots and went into the smaller area to go about their morning routine of promoted hygiene, a loudly elongated gargle produced from the mixture still in the older one’s mouth as he gave a grin during it when eye contact was met.

Afterwards, Dean went over once more to the bed he had slept in the previous night, a bag filled with contents for their usual day was lifted onto the surface as a hand sifted through the top most layer of items. 

“This yours?” he asked tongue-in-cheek, the strap of a black bra raised from the opened zipper of the duffle.

“And what if it is?”

“You have some kind of underwear kink I don’t know about?”

“As if I would tell you.” he countered, the undergarment snatched back in defense.

“Don’t get your panties in a bunch, I was only kidding.”

“That’s the one thing I do have in order since my life can’t be.”

“Bingo.” Dean growled out, as he stepped closer to the taller male until he was pressed into the wall directly behind them while the smaller one’s body brushed against the front of his relative in a desperate attempt to get the exact emotions felt at the moment across to the receiver.

“Dean…” a moan escaped as lips attacked the opened mouth, “We shouldn’t be doing this.”

“We used to. What’s so different about it now?” 

“For starters, we agreed this sort of thing got in the way of our job.”

“Things can change, Sammy,” another kiss hit the plush pink, “For old times sake at the very least.“ his tongue slipped barely past the entrance of the barrier to the other serpent hid, pushing through to be wrapped around to avoid complaint, the slurp of salivated slits going on for a few moments before the younger pushed a palm against the giver’s chest.

“If we’re going to pick up where we left off then you need to give me time to freshen up.” Sam explained, the black accessory motioned at.

“Deal.” he agreed as he took a place in the center of the simply shaded duvet, the pace of his heart hammered against his chest while it threatened to fly out of the whitened bars of the iron cage it was locked inside. It sent shivers down his spine just to imagine what could possibly be in store despite their long absence from the performance, though there was no doubt held in the slightest.

Nothing could have prepared the older Winchester for what was in store as his brother exited the bathroom still clad in the clothes worn for the breakfast date they had somewhat had planned out which would have been fully carried out if not for the discovered lingerie. Even though it was the simplified plaid apparel usually worn by him, the raised bump of the underlying strap protruded slightly though it was not the only factor that attracted, for the lace of a matched pair of underwear mentioned before stuck out from the waistband of the pair of jeans worn.

“That’s my boy." Dean praised while he pulled the bigger person into his lap, his hands already running along the exposed edge of the elastic.

A blush crept up from the base of his neck into his cheeks, “Are you going to stare, or are you going to undress me?” 

“No need to rush, especially when I’m taking in such a pretty sight.”

“I don’t feel like I am.”

With a roll of the eyes, both hands returned to the jutted hip bones that begged to be touched as fingertips grazed the skin underneath the hem of the long-sleeved shirt, thumbnail hooked under the plastic of the bottom button as it was removed from the hole designed to hold it in place repeated as the rest were knocked loose in the same manner to have the toned plane of his stomach exposed, the patterned cloth removed completely only to leave the other garment on for now. Guided back to the lower portion of the body in front of him, no time was wasted in the removal of the belt wound around as it was placed onto the ground unceremoniously just like the shirt; discarded. Thumbs hooked into the vacant loops, the denim was pulled down all the way and shoved aside, the pattern kept going until a pause was issued, eyes scanned over the nearly blank canvas of flesh while the next move was deliberately forgotten even when met with an impatiently cleared throat in an attempt to be jarred back into the act.

“Patience is a virtue, Sammy.”

“Just get on with it.”

“You don’t have to be a bitch about it.” 

“Whatever, jerk.” 

“Better watch your tone,” Dean warned playfully, “Otherwise, I may have to punish you.”  
“Is that a threat or a promise?” 

“Don’t press your luck.” the eldest one warned, arms wrapped around for fingertips to be dragged up the arch of the back they touched until the band of the clasped bra was met just before it was also moved out of the way once the wired hooks were released from the metallic link held, the feel of the fabric ignored as the rest of the unprotected flesh was memorized through touch alone in case this was the very last time this sort of intimacy between them would ever be reached. Coming to the front once again a nail caught the edge of a nipple, the skin pulled down gradually as a sound escaped from the parted lips of the human held there against him, replaced by the jagged fringe of teeth that bit down around as the knob was rolled.  
After a while of the same motion repeated, it was left behind as a trail of kisses lead down the curved hollow of his stomach, passing it slowly to come upon the lace of the panties adorned that tickled the sensitive mouth paused against it on purpose in order for reaction to be given in protest of the suddenly stopped advancement. 

“Get on with it already, Dean.”

“You can’t rush an art, y’know.” the vibrated voice echoed off of the material slowly stretched over the bulged area it had stirred from it’s sleep. Mouth still hovered over it, another press of added affection was given before it was decided to be continued much further like the other begged for with a hand that left it’s positioned post now slipped into the underwear while a grab for what was hidden beneath was executed and firmly gripped.

“About time.” came out under a hissed release of breath once the friction of skin on skin started, as he bucked into the cupped hand around his cock. 

“You’re a needy little slut, aren’t you?”

“Only for you.”

“And when you had other relationships?” 

“I imagined you while with them.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Dean praised as he thumbed the slit of his brother’s head, “But, that doesn’t dismiss your need of punishment to make up for it.” the appendage left where it teased at and joined the rest of the hand to feel the entire elongated piece of flesh held before it pumped back and forth, the action sped up gradually at the begged pant of his sibling until he let go without warning despite the whined protest.

“Oh Sammy, did you really think I was going to let you get off that easily?” he smirked as both hands went to his own groin poised on the zipper before it was swatted away.

“Like I’m going to let you have all the fun.” the younger one stated firmly while the now unfastened jeans slid off and revealed that he had not bothered to wear anything else under the denim. 

A moan of his own came out automatically once he was tackled by the other for that simple fact, teeth bitten into the exposed neck. Fingers idly played at the thickened between his legs as the taller of the two lined himself up with the member before he sunk onto it with ease.

“D’you lube yourself up before all of this?”

“When I was changing, yes.” 

“That’s my boy.” he grunted out through a breath of disbelief at the display before him with strong legs wrapped with his own, palms pressed flatly against his stomach as he was bounced on by the well experienced while he fucked into the ring of muscle until the sweet spot searched for was found; their movements perfectly synchronized for the longest time.

“Dean…”

“You’re almost there, baby, you can do it.” he coached, knowing by instinct what it meant, for he was at the same peak not yet completely pushed through. Concentration furrowed his sweat-covered brow as he continued to work past the electrified heat felt mutually, trembled taut limbs never leaving where they were placed though indentions from dug in nails replaced the formerly smoothed out plane. 

Sympathy felt, hips were rolled in a different angle that eased the tension just a little until he rammed in with as much might dared without any harm risked, enough to encourage the one who struggled over the brink as a released load of white covered his stomach. Not long after, Dean followed suit in letting his seed flow while still being buried in his relative, air heaved at during the descent dismounted together once it was finalized.

“I forget why I ever let you talk me into stopping.” Dean muttered while he was laid on top of, hair tickled below his chin as the hollow of his neck was filled when the younger one finally settled down. 

“So do I.”

No other reply sounded throughout the silence that now hovered except for the beating of two hearts that longed for each other finally recognized once more from the long separation, echoed as a song only two true lovers could ever really know. The melody and harmony both entangled from the long paused went on loop for the remainder of the duration just before the duet became a solo of loneliness when the beating beneath faded out while replaced with another to accompany the grief-induced organ.

“It was the heat of the moment, telling me what your heart meant, heat of the moment shown in your eyes.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, and by only using my experiences of reading other people's smut and watching the episode it is based this idea came to mind, so please excuse anything inaccurate.


End file.
